


stolen kisses

by eriot, starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Central Park, Digital Art, M/M, New York City, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriot/pseuds/eriot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony and Steve find a moment to themselves. Unfortunately, they're not alone.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> this one is for prompt 352 - secret kisses end up being observed by paparazzi <3

**Author's Note:**

> "Steve? Are you wearing three different shades of blue?"
> 
> "Me? Tony you're wearing bright red, what happened to stealth?"
> 
> "Duh, reverse psychology. Don't you roll your eyes at me."
> 
> "I love you."
> 
> "I love you too."


End file.
